April Fools Cookies
by Moonrise31
Summary: Yes, it's not really April Fools today, but I'm only...3 months late! Or 9 months early, if you think about it. Percy finds some cookies on his doorstep, but he doesn't know who left them there. Join Percy as he begins a quest to find the cookie giver!


**A/N: Yes, I'm alive!!!! It's my birthday in a week!!!!! :D I'm back with another PJO fanfic! And it is a Percabeth one! Yay! *claps* Alright, I'm done with announcements. Let's say this is after the Titans Curse, but before BotL, and uh, Percy is in camp in April because of spring break. Okay? Okay. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, though I would like the cookie recipe, or at least the lava spray gun…that would be awesome!**

It was another bright spring morning at Camp Half-Blood. I woke up to the sound of loud rapping on my cabin door. "Get up, Seaweed Brain!" I immediately jumped out of bed. Annabeth had taken to the habit of waking me up every morning ever since I had overslept that one time and had cost our capture-the-flag team the win. Although I felt flattered that I mattered to the team that much, I sometimes wished that I hadn't overslept at all. The knock on the door basically means, "You have ten minutes to get your butt to breakfast or something bad will happen." And you don't want to know what devious plan an Athena kid can think up that involves only spaghetti and a rubber duck. I shivered at the thought.

Luckily for me, I was ready with five minutes to spare. Opening my cabin door, I was surprised to see a bag of blue cookies on the doorstep. They weren't labeled or anything, so I was having a hard time thinking of an occasion for presents. My birthday was in the summer…I couldn't think of anything else. But I did know one thing: Annabeth had made the cookies.

I caught her after breakfast on the way to the archery range. "Hey, thanks for the cookies."

Annabeth looked at me oddly. "What cookies?"

I paused, confused, then took another shot. "You know, these ones. That I'm holding. Do you see them?" I shook the bag in front of her face.

She chuckled and pushed my hand down. "Yes, I see them; I'm not blind. Where'd you get them?"

I looked at her carefully. "On my doorstep when I walked out this morning."

Annabeth seemed thoughtful. "Hm, maybe Grover put them there? He's leaving again today for his search. The Council gave him such a chewing out yesterday he decided to leave right away."

I winced. "I feel bad for Grover. I'll go say bye to him then. You coming?"

Annabeth waved as she walked away. "I already talked to him. You go ahead."

I headed off to look for Grover. Hopefully, he was still in the camp.

I spotted him on Half-Blood Hill taking one last look at the scenery. I quickly caught up with him. "Hey, G-Man, going again so soon?"

Grover gave a mournful bray. "Yeah, I thought coming back here to get some rest would be a good idea, but apparently not."

"Don't be down, man, you'll find Pan. Don't worry about it. I just came to wish you good luck."

"Why would you want to give me good luck if you think I'll find him anyway?"

I patted him on the back. "Who doesn't need a little extra luck? If you still have some when you've found Pan, I'll take it!"

Grover managed a laugh. Then he saw the cookies. "Where'd you get the cookies?"

"Hm, these?" I tossed them in my hand. Grover was bad at lying. No way he'd given me the sweets. "Found them on my doorstep this morning."

"That's interesting. I think I saw Thalia walk by your cabin this morning, which I thought was kinda odd since she doesn't need to go right by it if she wants to go somewhere. Mm, that bag looks tasty. But I gotta go now."

I grinned. "Alright, see you around!" I waved to the receding figure.

To tell the truth, Thalia had never seemed like the cooking figure to me. But then again, I hadn't really imagined Grover in the kitchen either. Well, I had once, but that was a nightmare, so let's not go into that.

I found Thalia in the arena alone, sparring with a dummy. She paused momentarily when she saw me. "Hey, what's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much." I held up the cookies. "Oh yeah, thanks for these."

Thalia blinked. "Nice cookies. Mind giving me one?"

I sighed, but undid the twist-tie and handed her one blue disc of sugary goodness.

"Thanks, I needed that," Thalia commented as she popped it in her mouth. "Mm, that's too good to be my cooking."

I frowned. "If you didn't make them, then I'm running out of options. I've already asked Annabeth and Grover."

Thalia wiped her hands on her shirt in a business-like manner. "I think the Stoll brothers were on kitchen duty last night. Whoever made the cookies had to have used the kitchen, right? You could ask them if they saw anyone."

I nodded. "I'll try that. Thanks."

"Hey, once you're all done, come down and spar with me, 'kay? Dummies can only get you so far."

I looked over my shoulder as I walked away from the arena. "I'll try!"

The Stoll brothers were busy doing illegal stuff when I walked up to them. "Hi, Travis, Connor."

The two smoothly turned around and hid whatever their current project was behind their backs. "Yo, Percy!" Travis grinned.

"You two were on kitchen duty last night, right?" I asked, deciding to ignore the obvious instrument of mischief the twins were hiding. Though I'd probably regret that decision later.

"Yup. And that lava spray gun you're looking for is totally not behind our backs," Connor replied. Travis gave him a dirty look. "Oops," Conner grinned sheepishly.

"Um, I wasn't looking for a lava spray gun, but I'll ignore that," I decided. "I was just wondering if anyone else came into the kitchen last night. And made these cookies."

"Well," Travis began, "Maybe someone did come in,"

"Or maybe no one did," Connor finished.

I sighed. "I'll give you each a cookie."

"Clarisse!" Connor said brightly and held out his hand expectantly. Travis twitched.

I raised an eyebrow. "Clarisse?" But I gave each brother a cookie anyway and walked off.

Speaking of Clarisse, she and her gang walked up to me while I was busy thinking. "Hey, idiot, I decided to be nice to you today."

I looked up. Clarisse never, ever, ever, no way in Hades, said the word "nice."

"April Fools!" Clarisse shouted and shoved me into a mud puddle conveniently waiting beside me. Her friends laughed and ran off, looking for more innocent victims to shove into innocent waterholes.

But as I sat there, mud dripping onto my nose and my butt getting soaked, it began to dawn on me. Today was April 1st, so that meant that any one of the people I talked to could have been lying. Travis and Connor obviously did. Thalia, I wasn't so sure about. And Annabeth—

"Oh gods, what happened, Percy?" Annabeth stood in front of me, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. Though she did sound concerned. A little bit.

"Nothing really, just decided that I should take a bath in the mud. Heard it was good for the skin," I said sarcastically, though I couldn't help smiling myself.

"Is that so?" Annabeth chuckled, extending a hand towards me. "Here, get up."

I grinned. "I don't think so!" I pulled her down to splash in the mud beside me.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth didn't sound as angry as she could be, so I wasn't worried.

"Hey, you girls care more about your skin than boys do. I'm doing you a favor!"

"Ha ha," she said, holding up a familiar bag. "Cookie, anyone?"

Though a little crumbly, the cookies were miraculously mud free and one hundred percent delicious.

**A/N: Well then, there you have it. Whether Annabeth set the whole thing up as one big April Fool's joke on Percy or not, you can decide! And you can tell me in your review! *hint, hint* Constructive Criticism is appreciated :D **


End file.
